Sunday Morning
by Chriskratt99
Summary: I thought of this story while listening to sunday morning by Marron 5, and well, I'll let you find out yourself. Includes sexual parts, so if u dont like it, just skip the chapter, or dont read at all. Trust me, i can get into a lot of detail.
1. Chapter 1

It was Sunday,the crew's most boring day of the week. It was 7am, and Aviva still wasn't up,so Chris decided to wake her. He entered her room, and heard her sobbing in her bed. "Aviva?" "Go away Chris!" "What's wrong?""Leave me alone!" "Tell me, what's wrong?" "Like you care!" "Yes I do!" "I know you don't!" Aviva uncovered her eyes, and Chris saw that she was really red, the effect of crying. "Tell me. I won't say anything mean." "I have no friends, no life, and I've always been bullied." "Aviva..." "No Chris."  
Suddenly,Aviva lost control and grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt."Hey!" "You don't understand Chris! You live a perfect life! You have everything you possibly want!" "Aviva, tell me what's going on!" "I-It's the crew." "Tell me Aviva! What did I do? I want to fix whatever it is I have done to you! I am going to fix every little mistake that's happened between us!" "Chris, it has nothing to do with you." "Yes it does! You said crew! I am part of the crew! Tell me! What did I do?" Chris began crying and Aviva had a look of shame on her face. "Chris, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry." "What did I do? Just tell me!" "Nothing Chris. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Chris continued crying, and Aviva sat next to him. "Chris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She put her hand on his, and squeezed his hand. "Sorry Chris,I didn't mean to hurt you." She kissed him on his cheek,and Chris blushed bright red.  
After dinner, Aviva asked Chris if he could help her put a box on a top shelf. "Sure. I'll help you Aviva." He picked up the box and placed it on the top shelf. "Thanks Chris. You're a great guy." She kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed bright red again because he was in front of the whole crew when she kissed him. That night, Aviva began to drift off at her desk when Chris appeared. "Hey,um,Aviva?" "Huh?Oh do you need something Chris?"She asked yawning. "Just this." "What?" Aviva stood up, and Chris put his mouth to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Aviva was startled by Chris' sudden movement, but then relaxed and kissed him back. When he released her from his kiss, Aviva was blushing crimson, "Wow,uh,that was kinda awkward." "I don't think so. In fact, I enjoyed the taste of your mouth." He gave her a flirty smile, and then blushed when he realized he kissed her. "Um,sorry 'bout that." "Don't worry C.K."She wrapped her arms around him,and spoke when their mouths were centimeters from each others. . Her hand found Chris' shorts,and she trailed her hand to Chris' member, and she grabbed it from the outside of his shorts. "Oh, that's something you've wanted to do,huh?" Aviva nodded and Chris gave her another flirty smile. "Then why don't I show what I can do? Something a man just doesn't show to any girl?" "What?" "Why don't I show you in the bedroom?" "What do you mean?" "It's secret." "Oh." Chris began running, and pulled Aviva by the hand, "Whoa! Slow it down!" They entered Chris' room, and he locked it. "What is the "secret" thin-?" Chris had unzipped his jacket, and took off his shirt, then unbuckled his belt,letting it drop onto the ground with a "clang".  
He unzipped his khaki's, and let it drop. He took off his boxers, and Aviva turned bright red. "Not something you would get from a normal man,huh?" "Uh huh." "Why don't I show you what I can really do?" He tackled her off the bed onto the ground. He kissed her and took off her clothes, then slid his member into her. She moaned as he did it, and began to breathe hard. When she reached her cliff, she shouted his name in pleasure. "Oh Chris!"  
The next day, Aviva got nervous when Chris spoke to her, or got near her. The crew didn't bothering asking Chris why Aviva was so nervous around him. That night, Aviva sat alone at her desk, and was starting to drift off,when Chris shook her awake. "Aviva, come on,I want to take you for a walk." "Ok,Chris." They went outside, and Chris began to get really nervous. He took a deep breath, and encouraged himself in his mind to do it. They reached a beach, and Chris got really nervous, "Um, Aviva?" "Yeah?" "To me, everyday is a date. I spend all of my day near you, and I want that to remain the same, forever," he knelt down, and reached into his pocket,"it would mean a great deal to me if," he pulled out a little box,"you marry me. Do you, Aviva Corcovado, accept my hand in marriage?"He opened the little box, revealing a silver ring,with a single diamond on it. "Yes Chris! I do! I do want to marry you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chris stood up,and slid the ring on her finger, then hugged her. "I love you Aviva, and I'll never let anyone hurt you. They could hurt or even kill me, but I wont let them hurt you." Aviva smiled, and Chris continued speaking,"By the way Aviva,we are getting married in 3 months. I already did everything, only your parents and my parents are coming, and I already picked your dress, see?" He got his creaturepod, and showed her a picture of it. "Wow, it's beautiful Chris. You really know what I like." "Yea, I showed it to your mom, and she agreed it was the perfect dress." "I remember I would tell my mom I wanted a dress like that." "But I thought you didn't like dresses." "I don't. Its the only dress I'll ever wear. I can't believe you got the exact dress that I have wanted since I was a little girl." "Aviva, I've known you since we were both 3 months old, should I not have memorized your likes and dislikes?"  
"Well yea, but-" "But what?" "Oh, I dunno. It's just that you seem to know me a little TOO well. It's kinda creepy." "Oh, don't worry about that. I just spend alot of time with you, and that is good,no? I am not a stalker." "Yea. You're the only one who's ever talked to me, and ever been with me." "Yup." He neared his mouth to hers and he locked mouths with hers.  
3 months later, Chris and Aviva left early, nicely dressed. "Hey, Chris! Hey Aviva! We're you off to so nicely dressed?" "Um, off to,um, church. There's this mass that we want to go to,bro." "Um,ok,bro."


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, Chris and Aviva returned. "Where were you 2?" "Um, we went to lunch after mass, M.K." "Oh really? You did?" "Yup." They left to their rooms and in a couple of minutes they were back, regularly dressed. They resumed their work like if nothing had happened.  
That night Aviva was starting to drift off when Chris nudged her awake. "Aviva! That is the third time I catch you falling asleep on your desk!" "Sorry Chris. I haven't been able to sleep well." "Why?" "I'm worried that Martin is on to us." "Why would he?" She shrugged, and Aviva looked down. "Chris, can I tell you something?" "Go ahead, you can tell your husband anything." "We are going to be parents." "What?!" "Yup. I am 3 months pregnant." "You are?" "Yes Chris." "Wow. The 2 most amazing things have happened to me today." "And what might they be?" "Today, I married the woman I have loved since we were 3 months old, and that the same person is soon going to give birth to my baby."  
Chris smiled, and put his hand to her stomach. "Aviva, I had always wanted to father a baby with you, and I had also wanted very terribly for you to be my wife, never knew it would happen in one day." Martin was in the closet, spying on Aviva and Chris as they talked. His eyes widened in realization as Aviva and Chris spoke. "Why! I never knew they were, married! And that she is expecting! What happened these past 3 months?" Martin spoke to himself. Suddenly, he eyed back to Chris and Aviva and he stared in shock as Chris embraced her in his French kiss. "I love you Aviva. You're my wife, and I never want to lose you." "I don't either Chris. You're my husband, and I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Martin's mouth fell open when he heard the words,"Wife and husband." "They're married?! How did I not know about this! What else have they been hiding from me?!" Back where they were, Chris hugged Aviva. "I can't believe we are going to be parents! I have always wanted a child, especially with you!" Chris smiled and Martin gasped to himself. "And Aviva is pregnant! And Chris is the father!"  
Aviva smiled, and yawned. "Chris it's kinda late, and I am sleepy. I am going to bed." "I'll join ya', we're newlyweds,no? So it doesn't matter." "Ok Chris." They left, and Martin sat back down in the closet he was hiding in. "I can't believe it. Chris and Aviva are...married! Who would of known that Chris aspired to be a father with Aviva, and be her husband?! Man, how much have they hidden from me? Why did they hide it from me? I thought Chris told me everything!" He remained quiet for a minute, and then realized his mistake. "Oh yea, about that incident a couple of years ago. I choked Aviva with my hands, I didn't mean too, I was just...drunk. Unfortunately now Chris hates me and doesn't tell me about his private life anymore. I remember back when he was in 12th grade he came running after the prom to tell me that Aviva French kissed him. That was the last thing he ever told me." He turned and opened the door, and walked out. He crashed into Chris, who was smiling. "Um, what were you doing in the closet Martin?" "I was,uh, looking for my shoes." "In the closet?" "Um, I lost my hiking boots." "You mean the ones your wearing right now?!" "Oh, that's where they were! Sneaky boots." "You stalker! You were spying on me and Aviva!"  
"What? No, I wasn't!" "Yes you were you-Forget it. I am going to bed." Chris stomped away, and slowly closed the bedroom door, trying not to wake Aviva. "Good night Aviva." He kissed her and laid next to her. "Good night Chris." She whispered softly to him. She snuggled close to him, and put her head on his chest. Chris smiled, and so did Aviva, because she enjoyed his warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

2 minutes later, Chris fell asleep, and Martin slowly opened the door. He heard both of their light snores, and saw Aviva snuggled up against Chris, he also saw Chris smiling in his sleep. He closed the door, and sank down,"I can't believe Chris and Aviva are parents-to-be. Ever since that incident, Chris never speaks of his private life to me. But I always knew he wanted a child, but never knew with Aviva." He stood up, and walked over to his own bedroom.  
The next day, Chris woke up extra early, it was 5:30am, so he made some breakfast for himself and Aviva. He carried the breakfast in a tray to her room, and opened the door. "Good morning Aviva, here, I brought you some breakfast." He placed the tray on her lap, and smiled. "Wow, what a nice surprise, breakfast in bed." "Anything for my lovely wife." Aviva smiled, and began eating. 10 minutes later, Aviva finished, and Chris put the tray to the side. He got on top of her, and smiled." "I love you Aviva." He put his mouth to hers, but only kissed her for a minute, because Koki walked in. All she saw was Aviva's arms wrapped around Chris, and them both in a serious lip lock. Koki gasped, and Chris turned around in a blink of an eye, blushing. "Hi Koki," he said nervously, then spoke really fast,"pleasetellmeyoudidntseeuskiss." "Actually, I did." "Oh come on! Why does some one have to always discover my secrets!" He stomped off, and Aviva followed him. "Chris?" "Leave me alone." "No,Chris." "I said, leave me alone!" he pushed Aviva against her desk, causing some beakers to fall and break. Luckily, those beakers had nothing in them, but left a mess of glass on the floor. Her sneakers crunched on the ground as she backed away from angry Chris. "Chris -" "Shut up you good for nothing nerd! JUST DO US ALL A FAVOR AND SHUT UP!" Aviva got the ring off her finger, and threw it on the ground. "I hate you Chris! Consider this relationship, OVER!" She ran out the door and slammed it, and Chris stood silent were the broken glass was. Martin came up to him and sarcastically congratulated him."Good job bro, you handled that very well." "Shut up Martin." He knelt down, and picked up the ring, but it was in between pieces of glass, and he cut himself with the glass by accident.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, Chris walked up to Aviva. "Aviva, I'm so-" "Christopher, leave me alone, I just want to be by myself right now." "But Aviva-" "Go away Chris, I'm not in a good mood right now." "Aviva-" "I said go away! What part of that don't you get?" "Ok, I-I'll leave you alone." "Thank you." He left, and Aviva held her head with her hands. She began to cry softly, when a paper slid through the crack in the door. It read,"Aviva,please forgive me. I did-"She didn't bother reading the rest, she just ripped it in half, and threw it in the trash. The bottom of her bed was her favorite place to be when she was sad or wanted to think, so she crawled under her bed. "I can't believe it. I lost my only hope of life, well except my baby." She remained quiet for a while, and she put her hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes, and began crying softly again. Her memories flashed through her head as she cried, causing her to cry even harder. She tried not to cry, so she began to think about something else. She couldn't think of anything, so she just laid there in silence.  
An hour later, she got tired of watching imaginary clouds on the bottom of her bed, so she just got out. She checked her alarm clock and it read, 11pm. "Wow, I was there for quite a while." She was in a much better mood, so she stood up and went to the mirror to fix her hair, and noticed her shirt was a little tight,"Wow, this is kinda tight,I guess its just the baby. 4 months, just 5 more months before I get to meet you little guy. I hope things get better between your daddy and I, I really would like for you to meet him. He's super nice, really, just that he wasn't in a good mood today." She changed her shirt to a loose fitting one, and walked downstairs, where Chris was. He was drunk, and had a cigarette hanging from his lips. "Chris? Are you okay? You are not yourself." "I never have, and I never will. Let's face the facts, I am not a good father for your baby. I never deserved to be a father anyway. Kid would hate me anyway." "Chris, you're just saying that because your drunk." "I am not." "How much did you drink?" "About...5 cans of bud light." "Chris! And what are you smoking?" "What does it look like to you?" "No games, Chris, I'm serious."  
"Fine, Marijuana." "What! Why are you hurting yourself like that!" "Let's face it Aviva, I am just a person who doesn't deserve a life. So why live a slow painful death, when you can just kill yourself with beer and marijuana?" "Christopher Kratt! That's enough!" She grabbed the cigarette from his lips,and threw it on the ground. She crushed it with her shoe, and grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt, "Chris, what's wrong with you? You've never done that to yourself, in all my life I've never seen you drink, smoke, or do drugs! What happened to the cheerful, happy, smart, and nice man I knew? Where did he go? I'm sorry Chris but I really didn't want to divorce you but if you continue doing that... I will. I don't want to hurt our child." "I'm sorry Aviva." "An apology just doesn't cut it Chris." "Then what will?" "If you stop those actions. You know what always told us,think before you act, and lead a better life." "Aviva...Im sorry. Really,really sorry." "I told you Chris. Apologies just don't cut it." Aviva began to walk away, when Chris grabbed her hand."Wait. I just wanted to..." Aviva put her mouth to his, and kissed him,"That's what you wanted,no? You happy now?" "No." "Why not? I gave you a kiss, isn't that what you wanted?" "Well yes,but..." "But what?" "I wanted to tell you I really love you. When you threw the ring at me, and said it was over, my heart broke to million pieces. I am hanging on to my last thread, and you are the only one who could break my heart right now more than it is. Please, don't cut that last thread. If you do, I'll lose the race, and I wouldn't want to live that life, and I'll kill myself. I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of my stupid life." Aviva left, and Chris' heart broke into millions of pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Chris and Martin were creature adventuring...well,at least Martin was. Chris walked silently, not talking about science and biology with his big words, sometimes losing Martin. But today, he just walked silently. "Bro? You ok?" Chris shrugged, and continued walking silently. "Chris, I'm serious. What's wrong?" "I can't believe she did that to me." "What do you mean?" "Aviva,well, she dumped me." "Why? I thought she loved you." "She did. 'Said she wanted to divorce me." "Why?" "She said that, well, she caught me last night drunk and smoking." "Bro! No wonder!" "No. It's not that. She's,well, 4 months pregnant." "She's what?!" "Yes." Chris turned around, and walked to the H.Q. That night, Chris sat silently at the dinner table. Nobody but him was there, so he just stared at his open book. Aviva walked by him, and sat down in front of him. "Hi Chris." "Hey." "What's wrong?" "I thought you knew what was wrong." "I don't. Tell me, is something bothering you?" "No." "If it has to do with me, I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone. I'll go away and you'll never have to worry about me again." "Aviva, no, I don't want you to leave." "Then why so down?" Chris sighed, and put his head on the table. "You don't get it." "What do you mean? Your my husband." "I thought you said it was over." "I'm sorry Chris. I was just shocked and I couldn't control my actions." "Sure." Chris mumbled. "When have I steered you wrong?" "Oh you heard me?" "Yup." Chris forced a little smile, and then the lights went out."It's nine o'clock,huh." "Yes Chris." Aviva smiled back at Chris. " They both stood up, and as if an instinct, they wrapped their arms around each other, and apologized to each other. "Aviva I'm sorry if I was such a jerk to you." "It's ok Chris, I'm sorry if I was really angry at you. I didn't mean to make you really sad." "It's ok Aviva, I accept your apology." "I do too Chris." They neared their mouths to each others, and kissed. They kissed like when they were in high school. It was a French kiss, and the most sincere kiss they had ever done to seal their apology.  
"I love you Aviva. And I never want to lose you." "I don't either Chris."


End file.
